heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackpot (Fleetway comics)
Jackpot comic was a British comic book"Book: Denis Gifford, The Complete Catalogue of British Comics (Exeter, Webb & Bower, 1985)". that ran from the issues cover dated 5 May 1979 "Jackpot issue 1, 5 May 1979". Printed and distributed by IPC magazines in the UK, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa and Malaysia to issue 141, 30 January 1982,"Jackpot issue 141, 30 January 1982." Printed and distributed by IPC magazines in the UK, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa and Malaysia when it merged with Buster."Buster and Jackpot, issue, 6th February 1982" Printed and distributed by IPC magazines The first issue cost 10p. The price increased to 12p from issue 63 (1980) and 14p from issue 98 in 1981"Jackpot issue # 98". Cover dated 4 April 1981. Free Gifts Jackpot comics early free gifts"The Comic Book Price Guide 1996-97 by Duncan McAlpine, Titan Books. ISBN 1852866756" were: #1 - Practical Joke, for example a joke chocolate biscuit. Issue 2 a Squirt Ring. Issue 3 a Magic Numbers card game and Why Be Bored book covers. The inner pages of which continued for several issue after. Its comic strips included "Jackpot issue 1, 5 May 1979". *Jack Pott (from Cor!!) comic strip This one page comic strip continued in Buster, drawn by J Crocker. A boy Jack must gamble on everything. The readers voted the story in the top ten for every published list - 2nd most popular strip, in issue 96"Jackpot issue # 96". Cover dated 21 March 1981. The story's ended in Buster issue cover dated 22 October 1988"Buster, issue dated 22 October 1988" Printed and distributed by IPC *Richie Wraggs comic strip Drawn by comic strip artist Mike Lacey, he was on the cover of issue 1 and continued until issue 140. His best friend was a black cat Lucky and had some parody's with Dick Whittington. His character was from the country and had no where to live. This popular story was regularly voted into the top ten list by the readers. The Jackpot Special 1982, features 2 brand new Richie Wraggs strips that were never printed in the issues."Jackpot Special 1982" *"Gremlins" comic strip Note this is not the film. The gremlins (small furry blobs the size of a spider) were always breaking things right up until their last appearance in Jackpot issue No. 103"Jackpot issue # 103". Cover dated 9 May 1981. The artists Steve Bell, went on to great fame and fortune, becoming the Guardian newspaper's satirical political cartoonist. Voted 10th most popular strip by the readers in issue 11"Jackpot issue # 11". Cover dated 14 July 1979. and 6th most popular strip by the readers in issue 19"Jackpot issue # 19". Cover dated 8 September 1979. *"Angel's Proper Charlies" A parody of Charlie's Angels Angel moves to the same neighbourhood as three friends who compete for her attention. Voted seventh most popular strip by the readers in issue 11"Jackpot issue # 11". Cover dated 14 July 1979. and again seventh most popular strip by the readers in issue 19"Jackpot issue # 19". Cover dated 8 September 1979. < *"Adam and Eva" comic strip Also featuring a serpent who persuades them to eat apples for wisdom. Drawn by Paul Ailey. *"Class Wars" later renamed "Top of the Class" comic strip This comic strip, drawn by Vic Neill, was about the class formed when a private school merged with a comprehensive school, and continuing in Buster comic, though changed its name to 'Top of the Class'. The leader of 'the toffs' was Cyril and the 'scruffs' leader was Herbert. Teacher always tried to find ways to help them get along. Other Toffs were Nigel and Fiona. Other scruffs included Gertie. The story's continued until Buster issue cover dated 23 May 1987"Buster, issue dated 23 May 1987" Printed and distributed by IPC One of the most popular story's and voted 5th top strip by the readers in issue 11"Jackpot issue # 11". Cover dated 14 July 1979. and 4th most popular strip by the readers in issue 19"Jackpot issue # 19". Cover dated 8 September 1979. 7th most popular strip by the readers in issue 96"Jackpot issue # 96". Cover dated 21 March 1981. 5th most popular strip by the readers in issue 116"Jackpot issue # 116". 4th most popular strip by the readers in issue 124 "Jackpot issue # 124". Cover dated 3 October 1981. 5th most popular strip by the readers in issue 134"Jackpot issue # 134". Cover dated 12 December 1979. *"Cry Baby" (comic strip character) Drawn by Mike Lacey. Tina would cry at the slightest thing e.g. a sad film, her tears could fill up a room or even cause a flood. *"Full O' Beans" comic strip A boy becomes super strong when he eats a whole can of beans. Drawn by Tom Paterson. *"Good News Bad News (Jackpot)|Good News Bad News" comic strip Drawn by Nigel Edwards. Half of the comic strip is titled Good News and half Bad news where the main character describes events of the day. The last issue No. 102"Jackpot issue # 102". Cover dated 25 May 1981. The readers voted the story 9th favourite in issue 11"Jackpot issue # 11". Cover dated 14 July 1979. *It's A Nice Life comic strip This two page comic strip, drawn by Reg Parlett. The main characters were neighbours: Stan and his wife Babs and two children choose to live 'the good life' in a caravan growing their own food with Dustbin, their goat and other animals. including chickens and pigs. Next door Ollie and snooty wife Maddie, with son Roddy are always buying new gadgets and luxurys. Voted regularly by the readers into the top ten story's and 4th favourite in issue 134 it continued in Buster. The story's ended in Buster issue cover dated 30 April 1988"Buster, issue dated 30 April 1988" Printed and distributed by IPC *"Kid King" comic strip This comic strip, drawn by Robert Nixon continued in Buster. A boy becomes King of England. The story's ended in Buster issue cover dated 1 October 1983"Buster, issue dated 1 October 1983" Printed and distributed by IPC *Laser Eraser comic strip Drawn by Rob Lee. A boy Ernie finds an alien pen that can zap / teleport objects to 'Splod' and his crew on the aliens ship. In later issues of Jackpot, Robert Nixon drew some stories. Voted favourite comic strip by the readers in issue 11"Jackpot issue # 11". Cover dated 14 July 1979. and tenth most popular strip by the readers in issue 96"Jackpot issue # 96". Cover dated 21 March 1979. Though the story did not make it into the top ten again the comic strip, drawn by Rob Lee continued in Buster. Ernie's adventures came to an end in Buster issue cover dated 10 September 1983."Buster, issue dated 10 September 1983" Printed and distributed by IPC *"Little and Large Lenny" comic strip Drawn by Norman Mansbridge. *Milly O' Naire and Penny Less comic strip Drawn by Sid Burgon. Milly is wealthy whilst Penny is poor. Although only voted third favourite story by the readers in issue 11, the girls were voted the top story for issue's 96, 116, 124 and 134. This comic strip, still drawn by Sid Burgon merged with 'Ivor Lott and Tony Broke' (from Cor!!) and continued in Buster, with Sid Burgon as artist on two pages. The girls stayed every week, until Buster cover dated, 20 September 1986,"Buster, issue dated 20 September 1986" Printed and distributed by IPC when they went to the same private school. Milly's father is left stoney broke paying for her to go to the school, whereas Penny passed an exam to gain a scholarship. The strip reverted to the two main characters "Ivor Lott and Tony Broke" though the girls did make the occasional appearance until 1987. *"The Terror Toys" comic strip An action comic strip, about toys that come to life after being created by an evil Toymaker. Voted favourite strip by the readers in issue 19"Jackpot issue # 19". Cover dated 8 September 1979. The adventures continued in "Return of the Terror Toys". *"Robot Smith" comic strip Drawn by Ken Reid about a robot boy called Robert Smith. *Scooper comic strip Drawn by Tom Paterson about a boy reporter. *Funtastic Journey comic strip Gavin and Terry's adventures with the Professor in the welly-copter. *"The Amazing Three" comic strip Three ordinary young people - Sam Pacey (Oakman), Sue (Tanya) & Craig Travers (Blue Wizard), become gifted with super powers. Their arch foe was the Voggler. Drawn by Trevor Metcalfe. *The Incredible Sulk comic strip, parody of The Incredible Hulk comic strip drawn by Jim Petrie. The slightest thing sends Sulk into a rage. The readers loved Sulk and he made it to 2nd favourite story in issue 11"Jackpot issue # 11". Cover dated 14 July 1979. and again in issue 19, by issue 116 he was voted 7th favourite. *"The Teeny Sweeney" comic strip Three boys seek to bring justice, e.g. when someone's sweets have gone missing. The price of each issue was increased to 12p with Jackpot issue 63"Jackpot issue # 63". Cover dated 2 August 1980. and again to 14p in 1981, issue 98"Jackpot issue # 98". Cover dated 4 April 1981. Later issues included *"The Winners" comic strip First issue was No.75"Jackpot issue # 75". Drawn by Mike Lacey, later in Buster by Jimmy Hansen and Anthony. The Winner Family always won any competitions they entered. For many of the later Jackpot issues they featured on the cover. Readers loved the story voting it 3rd favourite in issue 96. By issue 134 they were the 2nd favourite story. This comic strip continued in Buster into the mid 1990s making them the longest running of all the Jackpot comic strips. *"Robin Good" comic strip First issue No. 36"Jackpot issue # 36". Cover dated 5 January 1980. about a boy who robs from the rich and gives to the poor set around 1200ad. His arch enemy is the Sheriff of Nottingham's son. *"Jake's 7", a parody of Blake's 7 comic strip First issue No. 62 "Jackpot issue # 62". Cover dated 26 July 1980. Jake and his six friends are sent into the future, where they still have school. Drawn by Tom Paterson. *"The Gold Rush" comic strip Drawn by Dicky Howett. Two rivals Giles and Cad travel the world in search of gold their quest ended in issue 86."Jackpot issue # 86". *"Mike's Bike" comic strip Drawn by comic artist Brian Walker. The racer bike of a boy, Mike accidentally disturbs the Prof's experiment to create a robot. Instead 'bike' is able to think and has special powers to customise itself. Voted 10th most popular strip by the readers in issue 134"Jackpot issue # 134". Cover dated 12 December 1979. This strip continued in Buster where bike has a make-over becoming more mountain bike in appearance. The last episode appeared in Buster cover dated 26 May 1984."Buster, issue, dated 26 May 1984" Printed and distributed by IPC Making way for some of "School Fun" comic's strips. *"Oh, Brother!" comic strip Two brothers are always disagreeing. *"The Park" comic strip This comic strip commenced issue107,"Jackpot issue # 107". Cover dated 6 June 1981. drawn by Tom Paterson continued in Buster. A park keeper 'Parky' does not like other people using his park. He ha an assistant 'Dogsbody'. Other park regulars include Colonel Windbag and his butler Dithers; Barbara Woodshed and her dog Humphrey; also Nanny and her baby. The last episode appeared in Buster cover dated 26 May 1984."Buster, issue, dated 26 May 1984" Printed and distributed by IPC Making way for some of "School Fun" comic's strips. *"The Perils of Pauline" An action strip about a girl at boarding school. One of the teachers is attempting to kill her, and Pauline and the readers had to work out who this was with a new clue each week. *"Mum's the Word" comic strip Mum always has the last word and poor dad is always worst off. *"Sherlock Jnr" comic strip Sherlock Junior as a school boy and his assistant Watson. *"Shrimp" comic strip A reprint comic strip. Shrimp was under a metre tall. *"Sporty" comic strip One of the first afro-caribbean characters. Drawn by John K Geering. This strip continued in Buster. Interesting there was a similar character, also called 'Sporty' in Karzy comic (who was part of the 'Krazy gang'), this strip joined with 'Whizzer and Chips' and ran at the same time as 'Sporty' until 1986. Both characters wore a track suit and were good at sport.Whizzer & Chips, issue 8th Feb 1986. Voted 7th Favourite in issue 134. Sporty continued Buster cover dated 26 May 1984."Buster, issue, dated 26 May 1984" Printed and distributed by IPC Making way for some of "School Fun" comic's strips. *"Count Mysto's Maze" An action strip about Pete and Johnny who were guest's of Count Mysto - each week they and the readers had solve puzzles. *"The Invisible Monster" Reprinted from Monster Fun, from issue No. 131"Jackpot issue # 131". Cover dated 21 November 1981. an invisible monster befriends a young boy. Drawn by Sid Burgon. Several episodes missing from original 1975 run. *"Fiends and neighbours" comic strip Another reprint comic strip, starting issue 101"Jackpot issue # 101". Cover dated 25 April 1981. *"Time Trip" comic strip *"Big Bear" comic strip *"Will Power" comic strip Drawn by Nigel Edwards. Comic strip began from issue No. 103"Jackpot issue # 103". Cover dated 9 May 1981. Jackpot ran for 141 Issues. Annuals Jackpot's annuals were cover dated 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, and 1986 though all contained some reprint material. Some of the main comic strips were drawn by different artists than usual due to the lower page rate paid to artists. Specials Jackpot's Summer Specials were printed in the summer of 1980, 1981 and 1982, though all contained some reprint material. Some of the main comic strips were drawn by different artists than usual. Reprints In the 1980s and 1990s most of the comic strips were reprinted. IPC had a policy of waiting five years before beginning reprinting old comic strips. "Big Comic Fortnightly""Big Comic Fortnightly issue # 1". Cover dated 11 June 1988. Began reprinting Incredible Sulk; Full o' Beans; Scooper; Cry Baby; Gremlins. BVC comic was printing the same reprints and others in the mid 1990s. For example BVC issue 15"BVC issue # 15". Cover dated 8 September 1995. Which reprinted Cry Baby; Incredible Sulk; Top of the Class; Jack Pott; Sporty and Kid King. Category:Fleetway and IPC Comics titles Category:British humour comics